<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La hija de Heimdall by LauraMaravilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205139">La hija de Heimdall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla'>LauraMaravilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ella no es lo que parece, F/M, Heimdall sobreprotector, Sibling Rivalry, amor imposible, por que no nací en una familia normal, su primera vez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Heimdall...</p><p>—¿Que quieres, Loki?</p><p>—Tu hija es muy arisca, está muy mal criada y se parece a tí. Sé que me estás escuchando, hay una vacante en la Asgard Gifted School y yo podría hacer que la acepten. Podrías darle un mejor futuro. No querrás que pase su vida escuchando la hierba crecer ¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Date prisa. Thor ya se dio cuenta que existe...</p><p>y yo también.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amora/Heimdall (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Sif/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mi padre es el Guardián que lo ve todo, nadie quiere ser mi amigo. A veces hasta parece que se espantan de solo aparecer frente a mí o hablarme por cualquier cosa y que él los vea. Tampoco es para tanto, es solo un hombre dentro de una armadura, un hombre que casi nunca duerme y que es tan fuerte como el mismo Odin. Es un dios, lo admito, probablemente nunca muera porque se mantiene ¿ok? Él se ejercita a diario cuando nadie lo ve y una vez por semana va a la arena a entrenar con los eiherjar. Casi nunca lo pueden derrotar. Él es más alto, más fornido, más grueso y no tiene miedo de rebanarte el cuello si te pasas de listo. Pero también es bueno, incapaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca. No come carne porque él puede experimentar lo que sufren los animales, casi nunca está en casa pero cuando está pasa la mitad del tiempo encerrado con Amora y la otra mitad llevándome a pasear y hablandome mal de los hombres que me rodean. Parece que lo disfruta, la mirada de todos sobre él, el respeto que infunde o el miedo que les provoca. Es un caos cuando se va, las vecinas lo admiran ya veces hacen preguntas indiscretas. Que si sus hombres las engañan o si sus hijos hacen la tarea. Yo creo que es una estupidez, no me deja escuchar lo que les responde. Ojalá les mintiera a todas. Yo creo que es una estupidez, no me deja escuchar lo que les responde. Ojalá les mintiera a todas. Yo creo que es una estupidez, no me deja escuchar lo que les responde. Ojalá les mintiera a todas.</p><p>Cuando nací, él dijo que jamás había sentido tanto amor por alguien, cosa que yo dudo porque ama también a Amora. Amora me crió como su hija después de que mamá murió y papá está agradecido con ella aunque a veces se le va la mano de tanto agradecer. Ellos hacen una buena pareja pero no todos lo creen así porque Amora tiene un pasado dudoso y ya sabes como es la gente de Asgard de chismosa.</p><p>Lo que sobran en Asgard aparte de cortesanos son las doñas chismosas. Por los dioses, quisiera nunca terminar así. Amora siempre quiso regresar a Vanaheim (donde la magia fluye más) y llevarme pero papá jamás la dejó hacer. Si lo hiciera, su amor se rompería y yo terminaría en medio de una disputa por mi tenencia y Amora sabe lo que Odin como juez y amigo personal de mi padre, dictaminaría. Solo por eso se ha quedado aquí, soportando la envidia insana de estas asgardianas. Por mí.</p><p>Yo no digo que su amor sea en vano. Mi padre es muy bueno con ella pero yo no quiero ser así. Atarme a alguien, quiero decir. Amora dice que soy joven, que algún día la entenderé pero yo no creo. O será que me gusta llevarle la contra a todos.</p><p>Me llamo Eistla, lo olvidé. Eistla. No Vestla ni Vesta. Es un nombre complicado como todo lo que hace mi padre. No importa lo que significa, no soy así y tampoco creo en las nornas.</p><p>Lo siento si parezco una hereje, la verdad no me importa. Si lo hiciera tendría que cuidarme frente a Odin y nunca lo hago. Cuando lo veo ni siquiera siento que sea la gran cosa, parece un viejo normal como esos que andan gritando en el mercado. Hasta creo que exageran todos con llamarlo divinidad. Si es verdad lo que dicen muchos, que tiene la edad de mi padre, bueno, Odin está hecho un estropajo.</p><p>................</p><p> </p><p>Como hija de una persona tan complicada, se me da naturalmente complicar la vida de los demás también y por ello suelo tener problemas en la escuela. Que mis compañeros huyan de mí cada vez que me acerco no ayuda mucho más, es como un lastre llevar su apellido adonde sea.</p><p>—¿Eres hija de Heimdall?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—¿El Guardián del Bifrost?</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—¿El de la armadura dorada? ¿El de los ojos de fuego?</p><p>—Ajá.</p><p>Casi siempre termino trabajando sola hasta que algún idiota se acerca con soberbia disfrazada pensando que los dones del Guardián son alguna clase de privilegio del que todos deben sacar provecho.</p><p>—¿Tu papá sabe donde dejé mi cartera?</p><p>A veces quisiera matarlos. Bueno, el odio es un sentimiento poderoso pero duele tanto como perder una amistad y yo nunca la perdí porque no la tuve. Sinceramente ya me acostumbré ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, todos le tienen miedo a papá por eso después de la escuela tengo tiempo de sobra para ir adonde sea porque nadie me invita a hacer sociedad y casi siempre elijo ir al Bifrost. La casita de papá, donde pasa la mayor parte de su vida, días enteros sin dormir, atento a cada detalle importante que se sucede en los nueve mundos. No sé por qué elijo ese lugar, es molesto y no puedo concentrarme. Se escuchan voces todo el tiempo, la mayoría de los gritos sin sentido del personal de Palacio, la voz de Odin susurrando, incluso el trazo ligero de sus firmas. A papá le parece adorable que pueda sentirlo porque nadie más que él puede. Está seguro que he heredado su condición pero yo no creo que quiera explotarla. Sería mucho más infeliz de lo que soy.</p><p>Ah, soy infeliz, carajo. Es la primera vez que lo reconozco, merezco un premio por ello. Un día libre, una tregua. Pero él no me la dará.</p><p>—¿Por qué no nací en una familia corriente?</p><p>—Niña, fíjate lo que dices ... tu padre- Odin pasa a mi lado reprochandome. Ah, sí, debería dedicarle una reverencia. Bueno, no me nace hacerla y estoy segura que a él no le importa. Detrás suyo, vienen los hijos empujandose, si, también ellos admiran al Guardián. Intentan hacer charla (sobre todo el mayor), reirse de algo pero él no los complace. Habla con el Padre de Todo sobre asuntos de Estado y quiere que sus hijos escuchen, que aprendan.</p><p>Papá es muy sabio, no en vano ha custodiado tantos años el Bifrost, él ha espiado reuniones políticas y aprendido sobre las tramas que ha visto nacer. También puede ser imparcial aunque su lealtad a Odin es evidente.</p><p>Loki es el que toma apuntes, el otro se hurga la nariz y mastica un chicle pero presta atención aunque hace preguntas aleatorias. Están allí obligados, esto es rutina para ellos, Odin debe hacerlos compadecer ante varios sabios para probar su inteligencia y sapiencia.</p><p>Papá es bueno adiestrando, les habla de a uno, a los dos, les hace preguntas complicadas e incluso incómodas cuestionando su lealtad a Asgard. Él sabe por donde darles porque los conoce, vigila sus pasos desde su nacimiento, sabe con que clase de gente se rodean, que cuentos les hacen para hacerlos caer. Y los dos entienden o fingen entendre. Probablemente, papá sea un día consejero de Thor como lo es ahora de Odin. Es muy valioso tenerlo de su lado, estos tres deben estar agradecidos.</p><p>Cuando se van al fin, cabalgando en dicha con su aprobación, papá parece optimista.</p><p>—Ellos serán buenos.</p><p>¿Buenos qué? ¿Buenos para nada? Ahora que se han ido, los ruidos del Bifrost se intensifican, hasta se escuchan sus risas mientras se gritan insultandose.</p><p>Son tan idiotas. Yo tengo catorce años y soy más madura que ellos. Incluso Odin lo reconoce.</p><p>—Esta niña se parece cada vez más a tí, mi amigo.</p><p>Lo que faltaba, como un demonio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podría no ser tan malo, a veces me digo. Me queda claro que tengo que aprender a vivir con lo que me tocó pero hubiera sido peor si mi padre fuera soldado, marchara a la guerra (que dolor, que dolor, que pena, como cantamos en la escuela) y jamás regresara.</p><p>Porque a pesar de que los soldados no pueden (no deben, más bien) tener hijos, tampoco mi padre debió haberme tenido. Pero ahí lo ven encantado con la plática de una desconocida admiradora suya que resultó en un amorío prohibido y en mi nacimiento.</p><p>Mi madre, Vestla era su nombre. Siempre me pregunto qué habría sido de nosotros si ella estuviera. Papá no la recuerda mucho, extrañamente, y jamás me habla de ella. ¿Fue tan poco lo que duraron realmente que desconoce todo? Hasta ha olvidado el timbre de su voz, quizá lo confunda con el mío. Me apena en cierta forma pero así es la vida, no debió tomar ese té de hierbas. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando mezcló practicamente todo lo que le vendió el herbolario? Si Amora no hubiera estado allí, yo habría muerto. Amora me cuidó y jamás se despegó de mí porque sabía que mi padre se comprometía mucho con su trabajo. Quizá por eso lo amarró también, para que se quedara en casa con nosotras y dejara de jugar al galán con las cortesanas.</p><p>Sí, mi padre no es lo que parece y me cuesta incluso imaginarlo jugando al célibe. Si Amora no lo tuviera ocupado entre sus piernas, andaría echando descendencia por aquí y por allá y Asgard sería un caos de niños de ojos dorados espiando la vida de los otros y mofandose de ello. Gracias al cielo que sentó cabeza y dejó su época de picaflor y me tuvo solo a mí.</p><p>Aunque si su celo y sobreprotección estaban repartidos entre más hijos, yo no me quejaría. Es incómodo incluso pensar que nunca podré hacer nada sabiendo que él lo ve. ¿Cómo será el día que ...? Bueno, una vez me lo imaginé, es algo que de una u otra manera sucederá y no debería por qué afectarme.</p><p>Imaginé mi primera vez y fue incómodo.</p><p>Si, aunque imposible considerando que nadie se atrevería a tanto conmigo conociendolo a él. Que pena realmente decirlo, mi intento de primer beso fue interrumpido por el sonido conveniente del Gjallarhorn anunciando el Ragnarok. Papá no tuvo reparos en hacer mover las milicias y alertar al pueblo para disculparse después con que fue una falsa alarma.</p><p>Después de eso, claro, mi galán fue informado a conveniencia de la existencia de mi celoso progenitor y ya nunca más intentó un acercamiento conmigo. Mi primer beso murió antes de ser y me quedé sola viendolo avanzar a otra menor que yo incluso. Ah, si, papá no puede meterse en los pensamientos de la gente, entonces solo tengo que tomar un libro, fingir que leo e imaginar que soy yo la que ese chico abraza, que soy yo la que besa pero no más que eso, no . Ni siquiera puedo hacer esas caras, fingir que lo disfruto.</p><p>—Heimdall, ¿qué pasaría si yo te dijera que quiero un momento de privacidad?</p><p>—No puedo concederte eso. Puedo ver todo aunque no quiera. Y no me llames Heimdall.</p><p>Iugh, padre ... solamente iugh.</p><p>.......</p><p>Hoy no es un buen día en el Bifrost. Amora se ha ido a Vanaheim a visitar unos parientes y papá quiere enseñarme sobre la cultura de los Soberanos, que no sé quienes rayos son pero están en un nivel avanzado y se parecen mucho a los asgardianos. Es un mal día porque tengo un examen importante mañana y necesito concentrarme y memorizar un largo texto. Bueno, ni muy largo, ni muy texto, en realidad, una proclama de Bohr de hace doce mil quinientos años que ya ni validez tiene pero que necesito para aprobar y sumar puntos. Hoy en Asgard un grupo de inútiles buenos para nada organizó un torneo de pelotas y están haciendo tanto escándalo que en casa no es posible pensar.</p><p>Imaginen en el Bifrost. Papá contabiliza trece heridos y dos riñas callejeras con posibilidad de muerte por ingesta de alcohol y violencia partidaria. Yo solo escucho gente ebria gritando y cantando desafinado</p><p>En Asgard los valientes se asoman</p><p>Y son más de los que puedes contar</p><p>—Papá, no puedo concentrarme con todo ese ruido.</p><p>Papá es benevolente aparte de un mirón empedernido, sabe que no me importa mucho hacer sociedad aunque ignora que es a causa de sí mismo.</p><p>—Mira, ¿por qué no vas a Palacio? Hasta allí no llega el tumulto ni los gritos y en su biblioteca Frigga ha puesto un hechizo para que ni los pasos se oigan. Solo diles que vas de parte mía.</p><p>—¿Estás loco?</p><p>Está loco y de remate, los humos se subieron a su cabeza ¿como piensa que voy a ir y que me van a dejar entrar muy campante al Palacio, a la biblioteca que solo la familia real y los más altos consejeros can use, para mi tarea?</p><p>—No estoy.</p><p>—Si estás, yo no voy, que verguenza que me saquen los guardias y se rían todos en mi cara.</p><p>—Vas a la biblioteca, no a sentarte en el trono y jugar con el Gungnir.</p><p>—No puedo solo entrar y meterme, papá, ese lugar es sagrado.</p><p>—Si puedes, es parte de un convenio. ¿Para quién crees que trabajo, Eistla?</p><p>Para el viejo, claro. ¿Para quién más?</p><p>Papá cuenta el primer muerto del día pero al menos una asgardiana está dando a luz así que la población se mantiene igual.</p><p>—Vete, Eistla, están por encender los fuegos artificiales y van a ocupar toda la avenida principal. El año pasado levantaron los vestidos de las damas y los einherjar rompieron un par de cabezas, hubo mucha sangre y corridas. Quizá te pierdas y entonces debería que salir a buscarte y perderías todo el día y te quedarías sin estudiar y reprobarías y no conseguirías el puntaje que quieres para irte de Asgard a estudiar y alejarte de todo esto y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?</p><p>..........</p><p>Fue recorrer un par de metros sobre la avenida principal para que me aturdieran con su celebración sin sentido. Estas personas no pueden vivir sin festejar algo, por más soso que sea. Hacen que me sienta excluida la mayor parte del tiempo, mucho más de lo que ya estoy.</p><p>El camino es largo y pesado pero al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos de caminar ajetreado llego al fin y después de andar otros diez errando las puertas doy con la entrada, traspaso el portón principal y siento una calma que en mi vida he experimentado.</p><p>Tanto oro rodeando el lugar es desconcertante, hace que la vista se pierda y ardan los ojos.</p><p>Allí hay una docena de guardias, un poco me amedrento (para qué negarlo), igual podria tirarme a leer en las escaleras y en la sombra, ser feliz. Hasta el aire es más puro aquí, diantres, los ricos sí que la disfrutan.</p><p>—¿Quién anda? —me reiría si no sintiera algo de miedo.</p><p>—Soy hija de Heimdall, él ...</p><p>Ah, como si lo estuvieran viendo.</p><p>Los soldados se corren al unísono como un par de bailarines de ballet pero ninguno me autoriza a seguir o espera que siga hablando ¿qué se supone que haga? ¿A quién de ellos me tengo que dirigir? ¿Al más cornudo?</p><p>El camino está secundado de estatuas y estructuras que sostienen el cielo raso y yo avanzo porque los soldados, como todos en mi vida, se espantan y corren en estampida de mí ¿dónde rayos está la biblioteca? No hay a quien preguntarle, si me pusiera a gritar podría sonar irrespetuosa, podría parecer que soy una de esas viejas que ya entraron en la edad de hacer escándalo por cualquier cosa y esa no es la impresión que quiero causar si se me llegara a atravesar Frigga. La doña es la más refinada de los cuatro y tengo el presentimiento de que es la que manda aquí.</p><p>—¿Te perdiste, mocosa?</p><p>No tengo que darme vuelta para saber de quien se trata.</p><p>Loki se acerca, parece dispuesto a escarmentarme pero un trazo de su capa traspasa el pie de una figura de mármol. O se murió y es un fantasma o solo una ilusión. Papá dice que es experto en hechicería, casi nivel cuatro, que puede leer la mente, traspasar cuerpos con sus manos, tergiversar tus recuerdos y levitar aunque con dificultad.</p><p>¿Volar? No lo recuerdo. Cambiar de forma, sí. Si pudiera transformarse en un ave, imagino que le sería inherente la capacidad de volar. Así que, sí. También volar.</p><p>Antes de venir, papá también me dijo que no me lera pero eso no es discutible aquí. Yo estoy en su casa, a punto de irrumpir en su santuario, era seguro que se molestara aunque siempre puedo echarle la culpa a papá y salir corriendo.</p><p>—Creí que tu lugar era en el Bifrost.</p><p>¿Quién lo diría? Él me reconoce.</p><p>—No me acuerdo tu nombre, hija de Heimdall, si él te envió a dar un encargo, procura darselo solo a mi padre.</p><p>—Ya sé.</p><p>—Cualquier otro podría usar la información para su beneficio.</p><p>—Ya sé.</p><p>—Tergiversar sus palabras, provocar un mal mayor.</p><p>—Ya sé.</p><p>—Incluso dejarlo en una incómoda posición ...</p><p>—¿Dónde está la biblioteca? —yo solo quiero saber y sentarme a estudiar que la hora se pasa.</p><p>—¿Quién te dijo que mi padre está allí?</p><p>—Nadie, yo no busco a ese señor, solo quiero estudiar para mi examen.</p><p>—Imposible, solo la familia real y el Consejo pueden entrar y con una autorización expresa de mi padre.</p><p>—Yo no sé que es eso de expreso, papá me dijo que era por un convenio, que yo podía usar la biblioteca.</p><p>—Pues no puedes.</p><p>—Bueno, en ese caso, Odin es quien debería prohibirmelo con una desautorización expresa. Yo podría quedarme a discutir contigo la validez de su palabra o el derecho a acceder a la información que guarda celosamente en esos estantes pero uno de los dos tiene que ir a hablar con él y esa no seré yo porque estoy ocupada buscando la biblioteca.</p><p>........</p><p>No existen palabras para describir este lugar por eso no diré nada.</p><p>Solo que me siento en paz y podría querer permanecer aquí el resto de mis días pero eso no es posible porque ese desgraciado está apurado por hacerme rabiar.</p><p>.........</p><p>Loki entra, tan serio como de costumbre, pero sus pisadas no se oyen. Parece levitar pero no lo hace, es el hechizo que Frigga puso bajo el cartel de "No molestar".</p><p>—¿Y qué te dijo?</p><p>Se calla porque seguro le ha confirmado que es un convenio pero tampoco parece dispuesto a dejarme en paz. Él da vueltas tratando de llamar la atención, carraspea incómodo. ¿Es normal que los hombres de su edad se comporten así? Yo creo que es un narcisista, no el único pero el más detestable sin duda.</p><p>—¿Qué lees?</p><p>—Un discurso de Bohr.</p><p>—¿Cuál de todos?</p><p>—Uno viejo.</p><p>—Pero cuál</p><p>—Uno viejo, no molestes.</p><p>—Bohr dio más de dieciseis mil discursos en su vida y la mayoría no fueron escritos por él.</p><p>—Sí, no me molestes.</p><p>—Entonces cuál es.</p><p>—¿Para que quieres saber?</p><p>—Me interesa el objetivo de interpretar un texto cargado de metáforas sin sentido escrito para arengar a las milicias. ¿Te están enseñando sobre la manipulación de las masas y la propaganda politica que Bohr instauró durante su reinado?</p><p>—No, solo quieren que lo memorice.</p><p>—¿Con qué objeto?</p><p>—No lo sé, ¿para molestarme?</p><p>—Muestramelo.</p><p>Carajo, ¿por qué?</p><p>—Lo estoy leyendo.</p><p>—Quiero saber.</p><p>—Después.</p><p>—¿Qué te cuesta decirme? Soy el príncipe.</p><p>—¿Y a mí qué?</p><p>Me mira encabronado, casi en puntas de pie para parecer más alto de lo que ya es.</p><p>—Te lo ordeno.</p><p>Bueno. Es el príncipe y lo ordena, tiene un punto a favor y eso es loable pero yo nunca reverencio a la familia real, ni siquiera al viejo. Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran, no es que disfrute desobedecerlo pero me da igual.</p><p>—¿Sabes qué? Ha pasado media hora y no he logrado leer una sola línea sin ser interrumpida. Este lugar no me es útil, me voy afuera. Al menos entre esa gente palurda me sentiré en paz.</p><p>..........</p><p>De regreso a la calle, unos perros me corren un buen trecho hasta que una señora los apalea.</p><p>—Oiga, tienen hambre, no haga eso.</p><p>Después, sentada en una banca mientras un grupo de niños se agarra a golpes enfrente mío y una niña juega a hacerme trenzas, siento que quizá me haya equivocado y pecado de orgullo en la biblioteca. Solo tenía que mostrarle el maldito discurso y aguantarme su perorata un rato más. Se notaba que tenía interés en el libro y en desacreditar a Bohr, podría haberle dado el gusto. Ni siquiera me importaba su punto de vista, solo tenía que memorizar. Quizá si le hubiera pedido ayuda, hasta habría sentido la obligación de hacerlo, no más para irritarse si yo no lograba aprenderme las líneas o para hacerme la jugarreta de hacer que lo aprenda mal.</p><p>En medio de mis cavilaciones, dos sujetos interrumpen la luz sobre mi lectura y aclaman:</p><p>—El principe nos ordenó escoltarla hasta su casa.</p><p>—Yo puedo sola, gracias.</p><p>—El principe nos ordenó.</p><p>—Si el principe se los ordenó ¿dónde estaban cuando los perros me corrieron? ¿Corriendo detrás de ellos? ¿Dónde estaban los dos?</p><p>Se miran entre ellos. Papá siempre dice que los soldados obedecen sin preguntar las órdenes que les son impuestas y que si fracasan, son castigados duramente y como esa no es mi intención, permito que me sigan.</p><p>Aunque no me respondan.</p><p>Estoy pensando en la primera oración del discurso. <em>Esta tierra yerma sacudese bajo lúgubre propósito y no pocos somos para levantar la simiente de nuestras hembras </em>cuando siento que uno de ellos, el soldado más alto, renguea.</p><p>Ya sé lo que van a pensar. Ah, Eistla es tan inteligente, nada se le escapa, Odin se enterará de esto y mandará a llamarla y se volverá su hábil consejera. No, demonios, el lugar está un poco apartado del bullicio y sé que papá me está vigilando pero esos dos hombres me dan mala espina. Ellos podrían, ya saben, forzarme ¿quién podría asegurar que no se sintieran animados a hacerlo, convencidos de no ser descubiertos? Yo solo pienso que Loki los ha enviado para asustarme pero cuando veo al rengo de plano supongo que Loki los ha convertido en perros, ellos me han correteado para cuidarme hasta que la doña los agarró a palos.</p><p>Eso me tranquiliza.</p><p>Luego, luego, encontramos tiendas abiertas y gente caminando como nada. Seguro alguna señora se piensa que la guardia me halló cometiendo un ilícito y me traen para que pase vergüenzas. Mi hogar está un poco más apartado, muy convenientemente para que los encuentros pasionales de mi papá y Amora no escandalicen al vecindario.</p><p>—Esta es mi casa— me vuelvo para echarlos. Los dos están muy cerca mío pero hay una pala en la entrada que usamos para el jardín. Podría darle un buen golpe en la cara y entrar corriendo. Papá guarda una espada en el closet y hay un jarrón pesado en el descanso de las escaleras. Todo sirve para defenderme.</p><p>Uno de los hombres se sonríe con malicia (es ahora, Eistla) y se desvanece como por arte de magia. Si, como la niebla, se dispersa en el aire y el otro parece un holograma cambiando de estación. Ya no es un einherjar, no, es él.</p><p>—Ahora ya sé donde vives.</p><p>Y entonces se esfuma también.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Esta tierra yerma sacudese bajo lúgubre propósito</em> <em>y no pocos</em> <em>somos para levantar la simiente de nuestras hembras</em>.</p><p>Es lo más tedioso que he tenido que aprender desde que voy a esa escuela. Y no es como si fuera un cumplido aunque los otros padres creen que es maravillosa. No entiendo como papá puede pagar para que yo asista y no importarle si me instruyo o no.</p><p>- ¿Te importa, papá?</p><p>Debe estar riendose en el Bifrost. Entonces, estudio una hora más y me voy a dormir. Bueno, ese es el plan inicial. Afuera aún se oye el batifondo de la tragedia, ebrios cantando felices por la victoria de su equipo desconcentrandome cada vez más. Se hacen las once y el griterío aún sigue. ¿Qué procede? ¿Salir a correrlos? Aún soy muy joven para hacer esos escándalos.</p><p>
  <em>Las noticias que a nuestros oídos llegan un paso a la vez, mis fieles, el enemigo se halla cercado temeroso incierto, nosotros los doblamos. Contemplad el horizonte de nuestra grandeza, lleváis en la frente la marca, nacido en Asgard.</em>
</p><p>Maldita sea, me duermo. Maldita sea, no quiero. Ha sido un día ajetreado y no he descansado bien en un tiempo. No quiero dormirme y faltar a clase, no quiero.</p><p>.........</p><p>Despiertoa tiempo como nunca antes, que buena suerte la mía. Mientras me atraganto con una pieza de pan tengo tiempo de repasar lo poco que sé.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, la historia contará nuestras proezas haciendo alabanzas al aire mientras en Valhalla nos hallemos. </em>
</p><p>Caramba, no recuerdo haber leído esa parte y sin embargo me la sé ahora perfectamente de memoria. Las diez páginas.</p><p>
  <em>Alabad a los padres que a la victoria nos llevan y temed, oh hijos de Bohr, a la injuria de no morir en la guerra.</em>
</p><p>- Dioses, que bueno que Bohr está muerto. Era un imbécil. Era un imbécil, papá.</p><p>Allá voy, que sea lo que los dioses quieran.</p><p>.........</p><p>- Heimdalldottir, usted ha hecho trampa.</p><p>- ¿Ah?</p><p>- Es imposible que se haya aprendido las diez fojas en un dia. Más que imposible, inaudito e inaceptable.</p><p>- No entiendo, siento que me está halagando.</p><p>- No es un halago ciertamente y levantaré una queja con las autoridades, esto podría afectar su currículo e impedirle el acceso a la escuela superior de su elección, la Suprema de Vanaheim.</p><p>Oh, solo escucharla mencionar hace que mi corazón se estruja de emoción.</p><p>- De qué forma he hecho trampa, digame.</p><p>- No es usted a quien debo rendirle cuentas</p><p>Este trata de asustarme pero yo he visto a papá cabreado. Esto no es nada comparado a eso.</p><p>- Bueno, ríndaselas a quien quiera. Yo estoy limpia.</p><p>- Llamaré a su progenitor.</p><p>- Está trabajando.</p><p>- Entonces a la señora.</p><p>Empieza a marcar en el teléfono local.</p><p>- No hay nadie en mi casa. Amora se fue unos días a descansar.</p><p>- ¿Cómo? ¿usted está sola sin la supervisión de un adulto? ¿Cuál es el número del Bifrost? Debo hablar muy seriamente con Heimdall.</p><p>- No necesita llamarlo de todas formas, él ya lo sabe.</p><p>Apenas cuelga el teléfono, entra una llamada y él se queda mirando a su segundo antes de responder. No parece seguro de quererlo cuando lo hace y automáticamente se pone de pie como si acabara de entrar una eminencia a su oficina.</p><p>- Señora, mi señora... Su... Si, yo soy el director... Estamos en la penosa necesidad de... si, hemos descubierto que... No, no manchó sus registros permanentes, puedo asegurarle que... y que... ¿Quién?... No es necesario que él venga, se lo aseguro... Solo necesitamos la presencia de su... pero él no es... ¿Cómo?... Si, señora. Si, señora. Si, señora.</p><p>Mira al subdirector y lo hace buscar en el armario la bandera y el escudo de Asgard que solo sacan cuando hay una fiesta nacional.</p><p>Cuando cuelga el teléfono, ahora parece apesadumbrado pero no se dirige a mí cuando habla sino al otro.</p><p>- Era Su Majestad Frigga. Heimdall no puede venir a abogar por Eistla así que enviarán a Thor.</p><p>¿Enviarán a Thor a abogar por mí? Ya puedo despedirme de la Suprema de Vanaheim.</p><p>.......</p><p>- Mi padre me envió- es lo único que dice después de aterrizar intempestivo sobre el techo de la escuela y quemar las tejas y el cartel de bienvenida que todos tuvimos que armar para que se viera hasta el Palacio.</p><p>Se ríe escandalosamente atrayendo la atención de todos. Cinco minutos después parece que ha olvidado a qué vino y estoy sentada sola delante del director mientras afuera él firma autógrafos y recluta a los alumnos más grandes para que se unan a los einherjar.</p><p>Lo que me faltaba. Aseguran que soy fraudulenta, que usé magia para retener tanta información pero muy a su pesar no pueden probarlo. Solo les queda jugar la carta de mi conciencia; aunque me defiendo ellos insisten y en su insistencia percibo que están buscando cualquier excusa para echarme de ahí.</p><p>A Thor no le irá mejor cuando salga, presiento que papá estará molesto escribiendo una lista negra solo para él hasta que finalmente aparece.</p><p>- ¡Liberenla! </p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Perdón, es la costumbre.</p><p>Entra muy decidido y sin querer echa abajo una estantería con premios caducos, que son todo el orgullo del director. El rector retrocede hasta detrás de la puerta y Thor, otra vez inconscientemente, al cerrarla golpea la cara del sujeto y lo deja tirado en el pasillo.</p><p>Odinson es un gigante, nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Aunque es joven en comparación al director se ve más trabajado, más en dicha, sabiendose el causante de la algarabía general allá afuera. Todos han armado ya una ronda en el patio y lo vitorean como el gran héroe que es.</p><p>Huele mal, agrio de sus axilas y deja tierra esparcida por donde camina. Seguro viene de entrenar. No es muy elegante que digamos.</p><p>Se queda de pie mirando los cuadros y se ríe porque todos se ven muy modositos. Luego se da cuenta de mi presencia allí.</p><p>- ¡Elsa! ¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo por qué me hablaron.</p><p>Le cuentan entonces con detalle lo que creen ha ocurrido y parecen más aliviados porque están seguros que Thor no va a actuar como buen defensa. Yo tampoco lo creo, parece más interesado en salir a cantar con los otros. Por eso me sorprende mucho su reacción.</p><p>- Ustedes dos que parecen muy inteligentes, señor no sé qué y usted, señor papanatas ¿cómo pueden suponer que esta niña tenga la capacidad de usar magia?</p><p>- Principe, es hija del Guardián.</p><p>- ¿Y qué? Justamente por ser hija del Guardián, no haría estas cosas sabiendo que el padre la vigila. Además no tiene ningún talento, ningún don sobrenatural, es solo una mocosa amargada y malvada que habla con sarcasmo y finge que le importa lo que le decimos. Yo la conozco. Cuando vamos a ver a nuestro mentor, se mantiene apartada y piensa que somos unos imbéciles pero Loki me dijo que no tiene nada. Tampoco somos imbéciles. Aparte ¿qué les importa a ustedes lo que dijo Bohr hace veinte mil años? Mi padre quiere borrar eso de los libros. Está más interesado en conocer nuevas tecnologías y hacer avances en nuestra sociedad. ¿Qué no tienen opciones para elegir otra cursada? Porque tsk Bohr... hasta su nombre suena aburrido. ¿Qué se traen? ¿quién les paga para ser así? Hay un reglamento que seguir en estos casos, si Elsa no tiene antecedentes de comportamiento errático o inestable, esto no es causal de expulsión. Y sé que Elsa puede ser hasta difícil en el trato pero es adolescente, no problemática y muy inteligente, por lo que tengo entendido. Elsa ¿sabes por qué Odin firmó en el Concilio del Infinito?</p><p>- No, porque el profesor de Historia asgardiana solo nos enseña como vestían cuando vivía Bohr y qué transporte usaban.</p><p>- Mi madre vino a esta escuela y le enseñaban lo mismo. ¿Saben cuántas veces esa información le salvó la vida? Ninguna. ¿Qué discurso de Bohr era? ¿Uno donde hablaba de cómo mantener a raya a los esclavos? ¿el de la repartición de bienes robados?</p><p>- Uno donde alentaba a morir en la guerra.</p><p>- Genial. En tiempos de paz.</p><p>No puedo creer que sepa cómo abogar, está bien enseñado. La verdad es que yo creí que no podría hilvanar dos palabras.</p><p>El director ya no sabe donde meterse o es que el olor de Thor lo confunde. Suda pesado y hace ruidos extraños cuando camina. Pero no se sienta, él quiere irse, las escuelas le producen repelús.</p><p>Después de otro rato de escupir sus verdades al director, nos salimos al pasillo. El rector sale corriendo al verlo y Thor aprovecha para dar un sermón privado (nunca será privado teniendo al Guardián atento)</p><p>- Elsa, nunca permitas que te digan que no puedes usar magia.</p><p>- Yo no usé magia, no nací con el don para percibir esas cosas.</p><p>- Yo tampoco, Elsa.</p><p>- Soy Eistla.</p><p>- Y sin embargo mira todo lo que he logrado- aprieta los músculos de su brazo y rompe la camisa que lleva puesta- ¿cuántos años tienes, Elsa?</p><p>- Catorce.</p><p>- Ya tienes edad para meterte a la Escuela de entrenamiento para acceder a las Fuerzas Valkirias pero estás a tiempo y Heimdall tiene un convenio. Puedes ir a Palacio y hablar con Sif para que te instruya.</p><p>- Yo no quiero ser una valkiria.</p><p>- Yo te aconsejo que te apresures, te ves guanga ¿puedes levantar una mesa? ¿Cuánto dijiste que tenías? ¿catorce? Cuando Heimdall tenía tu edad entrenaba con mi madre. Se dieron unas buenas palizas. Sí, está bien que Sif lo haga. Es adecuado.</p><p>- Yo no quiero ser una valkiria.</p><p>- No puedo imaginar una vida más honorable que esa, Elsa, pero tú decides. Un día serás una mujer, entonces tus labores serán otras y habrás perdido esta oportunidad. No suelo aconsejar a nadie sobre esto pero ten cuidado a quien le entregas tu honor, no tiene que ser cualquiera sino un príncipe. Yo creo que te ves bien, no cambies eso y no te cases muy vieja, tienes que tener hijos. </p><p>- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la acusación del director?</p><p>- Todo está enlazado de forma misteriosa, ¿crees que es coincidencia que me enviaran a mí? No lo creo.</p><p>- No entiendo, ¿qué te dijo el director? ¿me van a castigar? ¿me quitarán puntos? Él habló de que no llegaría a la Suprema de Vanaheim.</p><p>- Por su bien, no lo harán.</p><p>- Yo no hice trampa, no usé magia. Ni siquiera entiendo eso del seidr ¿se nace con eso? ¿se hereda? ¿es algo que un pariente te pasa en vida?</p><p>- La respuesta a todo eso está en tu corazón.</p><p>Es lo más estúpido que en la vida me han dicho pero cuando quiero seguir preguntándole, me detiene con una seña y se queda mirando la pared, serio, durante mucho rato. No sé por qué y tampoco quiero preguntarle. Al final se va dejando plantados a todos los que lo aguardan. El director intenta convencerlo de usar la puerta pero Thor está muy entusiasmado. Levanta el mjolnir y atraviesa la ventana haciendo que llueva el vidrio sobre nosotros.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loki puede hablar con Heimdall de muchas cosas, eso le va muy bien. Hay una rivalidad natural (o la habrá cuando Loki crezca un poco más). Eistla tiene catorce y Loki le lleva diez años pero solo la ve como una niña muy parecida a él. Bueno, él quiere lo mejor para ella. Eso no puede ser malo ¿no?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Heimdall...</p><p>- ¿Que quieres, Loki?</p><p>- Heimdall...</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- ¿Sabes dónde estoy?</p><p>- Lo sé, yo puedo verte aunque te escondas, no existe lugar donde puedas huir de mí.</p><p>- No me parece bien, quiero ganarte una vez al menos, Heimdall. Heimdall.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace meses que no vamos a verte en sociedad ¿por qué no vienes tú a vernos? Heimdall, a veces parece que tú eres el rey y nosotros, tus súbditos. Heimdall...</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Cómo has estado, pregunté. Dime, ¿has comido? ¿Duermes bien? Sabes que la edad pesa mucho y tú no irradias precisamente juventud. Me preocupas, Heimdall, me preocupas mucho. Mi padre no suele ser amable cuando vamos a verte, parece más interesado en exprimir cada gota de conocimiento tuya a nuestro favor ¿eso no te hace sentir miserable, Heimdall?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿No te hace sentir poca cosa? ¿como si tu trabajo no fuera lo suficientemente importante para darte un poco de crédito? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te dieron un aumento, Heimdall? Antes que yo naciera, ¿verdad?</p><p>- ¿Por qué preguntas? Estuviste mirando los libros de los contadores de Bohrson otra vez.</p><p>- Que forma despectiva es esa de dirigirse al Padre de Todo, tu rey. Heimdall, puedo notar por la gravedad de tu voz que no te hace feliz escuchar su nombre.</p><p>- Lo que no me hace feliz es tener que escucharte sabiendo ya lo que vas a decir.</p><p>- Si lo sabes, ¿por qué simplemente no lo admites? Tu hija es muy arisca, Heimdall, está muy mal criada y se parece a tí. No quiero culparte por ello pero debo culparte por ello ¿sino a quién? Heimdall.</p><p>-...</p><p>- Sé que me estás escuchando. Hay una vacante en la Asgard Gifted School.</p><p>- No.</p><p>- No quiero decir que soy un mecenas pero yo podría hacer que la acepten. Podrías darle un mejor futuro. No querrás que pase el resto de su vida de pie custodiando una entrada, escuchando la hierba crecer... ¿qué dices, Heimdall?</p><p>- No.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no? ¿por qué no? Si fuera allí se encantaría y no querría abandonar Asgard. Porque lo hará, lo hará y ya lo sabes. Heimdall, tú más que nadie sabe lo que ocurre cuando tus sueños de juventud se vuelven polvo. ¿Realmente quieres que eso le pase a tu única hija reconocida? ¿que vaya a ese lugar en el extranjero?</p><p>- Si, la Suprema de Vanaheim es tolerable y va más con ella.</p><p>- ¿Y luego qué pasará? Al graduarse se volverá ciudadana vanir y Harold le dará un trabajo en sus oficinas. Jamás le permitirá volver, Heimdall.</p><p>- Ella quiere eso, no le gusta Asgard.</p><p>- No le gusta Asgard o no le gusta que seas el Guardián. Piensa en mi oferta, un solo lugar y podría ser de ella. Deja que lo pruebe.</p><p>- No lo pensaré, ella ya decidió. Yo no hablo.</p><p>- Si ella va a esta escuela, será capaz de despertar y se volverá valiosa como tú, tu herencia estará intacta. Tienes poco tiempo para enderezar las cosas, debes apurarte, Heimdall.</p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Thor ya se dio cuenta que existe...</p><p>- Eso no importa, Thor no importa.</p><p>- Él quiere que sea una valkiria. Será lo primero que le diga a padre cuando lo vea.</p><p>- Eistla no será una valkiria. Y a Thor no le importa de todas formas.</p><p>- No conoces bien a Thor.</p><p>- Lo conozco más de lo que crees, es como un libro abierto.</p><p>- Ten por seguro que lo es. Yo podría enseñarle a defenderse de él. Heimdall.... Heimdall...</p><p>- ¿Qué? Loki, estoy ocupado. Nada va a pasar. Eistla no irá a esa escuela. Se graduará con honores aquí e irá a la Suprema. Es lo que quiere y lo que tendrá.</p><p>- Si fuera mi hija no sería tan benevolente. ¿Pero qué sé yo de paternidad aún por más que las lenguas traten de hacerme cobrar mala fama?</p><p>- Si fuera tu hija, Loki, estoy seguro que ya tendría una orden de captura en cada uno de los nueve mundos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de obligarme a barrer los restos de vidrios que Thor ha dejado desperdigados en la sala del director, al fin me dejan libre.</p><p>Algo me hace tropezar y caer delante de todos pero mezclan el respeto con el miedo y no se ríen. Ni siquiera para ser humillada como el resto les sirvo, esto es triste, no puedo sentirme más decepcionada. El director no se ha pronunciado al respecto sobre la acusación, quizá tenga que insistirle pero la verdad no sé si deba. Salgo de allí solo para escuchar a los otros contarles emocionados a sus padres que vieron a Thor y marchar felices a sus hogares mientras yo me quedo sin saber que hacer hasta que pasan a recogerme en un carro alquilado para llevarme de nuevo al Bifrost. Seguro porque papá quiere hablarme allí. Aún le quedan tres días de trabajo ininterrumpido, hasta que Amora regrese estoy sola y él no me quiere en la casa si no hay nadie para protegerme.</p><p>No es como si Amora fuese portadora de una fuerza bruta, se ve bastante frágil aunque sabe alzar la voz y sus gritos agudos son bastante molestos.<br/>
Pero yo me sentía segura a su lado, aunque no me da miedo la oscuridad ni me afectan las historias de terror. Ya tengo demasiado con mi propia vida.</p><p>Padre sale de su burbuja dorada y me espera al final del puente, ya es de noche y al filo en el cielo una estrella fugaz se lanza zumbando.</p><p>- ¿Y eso por qué?</p><p>- Estoy enojado.</p><p>No parece, se ve sereno como de costumbre pero con él nunca se sabe. Podría estar maquinando algo, ya dije que él no parece ser un hombre complicado, tranquilo, un remanso pero es todo lo contrario, está bien oculto tras esa fachada. Seguro tampoco me cree y espero una reprimenda ejemplar.</p><p>- Yo no hice mal alguno, creo que solo buscan una excusa para sacarme. No soy de su agrado, algo antipática por suerte. Nunca les hago cumplidos ni intento caerles bien, sospechan que hay algo malo en mí.</p><p>Padre se queda en silencio el tiempo suficiente para sacarme de quicio. Está hurgando en los preparativos de una importante reunión en Jotunheim y lo que ocurre alrededor, no sería la primera vez que fuera una distracción para que él no se enterara de sus verdaderas intenciones. El trabajo de espionaje es lo suyo, parece que lo disfruta a pesar de mis problemas.</p><p>- ¿Quieres ir a la Suprema de Vanaheim?- su pregunta me toma de sorpresa. Bueno, la ha lanzado sin que viniera al tema. No tiene nada que ver, supongo, con lo que me ha ocurrido. ¿O sí?</p><p>Seguro está arrepentido de haber aceptado que me fuera, lo habrá pensado mejor, ahora que ha visto que necesito apoyo para defenderme.</p><p>- No lo preguntarías si no dudaras.</p><p>Sus ojos se mantienen clavados mirando hacia la nada (¿se puede mirar hacia la nada? Si fuera posible, él podría).</p><p>- ¿Conoces la Asgard Gifted School?</p><p>Sí la conocía, un antro de sabelotodos con un plan académico de diez años, mucho más extenso que cualquier otro pero muy costoso también y exigente. Solo uno de mi grupo superó las expectativas del don que vino a examinarnos pero puede ser que la razón fuera más carnal (su madre y el examinador, si me explico), según observó papá. A mí no me había importado, no había estudiado porque tenía mi objetivo puesto en la Suprema de Vanaheim.</p><p>- Parece que tu compañero, el que superó las expectativas, fue expulsado por no saberlas mantener.</p><p>- ¿Acaso ahora lees la mente? ¿Y eso a mí qué?</p><p>- Solo lo decía.</p><p>No le creo, por supuesto que algo se le ocurrió pero no va a decírmelo a menos que lo exprima.</p><p>- ¿Es una porquería de lugar? Elitista, demasiado pomposo para lo que estamos acostumbrados.</p><p>- No lo sabes, no la conoces y yo tampoco. Solo lo que veo.</p><p>- ¿Y?</p><p>- Se ve bien, todos se acomodan.</p><p>- Papá ¿viste lo que hizo Thor?</p><p>- Te defendió bien.</p><p>- No lo hizo, solo un poco. Rompió más cosas de las que arregló y seguro te las descuenten en la próxima cuota ¿Por qué lo enviaron?</p><p>- Me hicieron un favor. Yo no podía abandonar mi puesto.</p><p>- Pero él es un escalón más alto que tú, seguro tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Por qué no enviaron a un representante?</p><p>- No habría tenido el mismo peso, todo lo que se relacione con nosotros, nuestra familia, es importante a ojos de Odin. No puedo permitir que difamen tu nombre ni el mío ni manchen tu impecable legajo.</p><p>- Pero ¿por qué Thor?</p><p>- Lo estás preguntando demasiado ¿acaso dijo algo que te incomodó?</p><p>¿Lo dijo?</p><p>- De todas las palabras que mencionó, las recuerdo perfectamente ¿qué te molestó?</p><p>Yo no podía decirle, posiblemente no era nada y solo estaba exagerando. No es como si yo fuera la gran cosa, no era nada. Solo estoy equivocada, es eso. Yo no podría creer nunca porque... bueno, Thor habla siempre de más y a veces dice incoherencias aunque no es sutil y debería. Como ahora que está parloteando sin cesar y se escucha dentro del Himinbjörg como un eco que sube hasta el techo y baja su intensidad.</p><p>Son los hermanos discutiendo otra vez en el Palacio pero papá no les presta atención, prefiere concentrarse en Jotunheim y hace bien. Aquellos no están diciendo nada que importe, nada que nos importe a los dos.</p><p>
  <em>- Tus ideas son pésimas, sabes que él no va a permitir que se mancille las manos cabalgando con esas ebrias sirviendo a tu causa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿De dónde llegas tan tarde, Loki? Sabía que eras tú, sentí tu presencia ¿Por qué fuiste a espiarme?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Yo no fui, ya estaba allí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Sabes que puede escucharnos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- No puede... a menos que esté con él.</em>
</p><p>- Papá ¿qué me dijiste de la Asgard Gifted School? ¿hay una vacante allí?</p><p>- Si, ¿por qué preguntas?</p><p>- Fuiste el que sacó el tema, Amora dijo que era un excelente lugar pero ella nunca fue aceptada. Incluso intentó prepararme, ¿crees que harán otra evaluación para aplicar?</p><p>- ¿Querrías intentarlo?- parece confundido al preguntarme, su rostro se relaja- Eistla, son diez años.</p><p>Si, diez años. Papá parece querer convencerme de desistir después de casi proponerme aceptar. Se está portando extraño, no parece él mismo, quizá esté probando otras opciones después de ver lo que ocurrió hoy. Él estaba lejos para defenderme, quizá en esa escuela donde todos son hijos de gente especial ya no me observen con recelo, ni me juzguen ni rechacen.</p><p>- Si yo fuera aceptada ¿cómo lo pagarías?</p><p>- El Padre de Todo estaría complacido de colaborar.</p><p>- ¿Por qué?</p><p>- Él es mi amigo.</p><p>¿Su amigo? Yo no estaba segura de esa amistad, papá nunca iba a sus fiestas de palacio, solo a un par de reuniones de Consejo, ni siquiera a todas. A veces, cuando organizan esos aburridos desfiles el Padre se halla muy majestuoso en la cima del estrado junto a sus lambiscones mientras su hijo mayor baila en la calle. Pero papá nunca está presente, solo vigila en el Bifrost o duerme en casa mientras el mundo sigue y se olvidan de él.</p><p>- Él me estima, Eistla.</p><p>Otra vez parece adivinar lo que pienso. Quizá nunca me diga la verdad ¿qué clase de relación lo une al Padre?</p><p>¿Y por qué, a ver, maldita sea? ¿cómo fue que pude memorizar el discurso de Bohr, las diez fojas si ni siquiera las terminé de leer?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>